Mortal
by Hanta-san
Summary: Waktu tidak berputar di tempat itu, namun tidak juga berhenti di tempatnya. Semua bagaikan paradoks—tidak ada, namun ada./"Dad!"/RnR?


**Harry Potter (c) J.K. Rowling**

.

**(A/N) **Sebenernya ini draft lumayan lama, terus waktu itu lagi mikir, kalo Harry mati ntar gimana ya... wkwk terus waktu itu lagi baca tentang ruang dan waktu gitu deh ceilah lagi pinter ceritanya, jadi muncul fic ini deh.. ehehe ;p

.

Warning: mungkin OoC, typo(s), dsb

.

**-MORTAL-**

**.**

Hitam—kemudian samar-samar semburat merah menyebar dan membias di balik sekeliling kelopak matanya.

Rasanya berat, seakan benda itu sudah tertutup selama berpuluh-puluh—atau bahkan beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Satu, dua kali ia mengerjap, menguak secercah hijau jernih yang menyapu pandangnya pada sekeliling tempat ia berada. Tangan kurus itu menyapu poni hitam legamnya ke belakang, menunjukkan sebentuk luka sambaran kilat yang sudah lama mengering.

Semuanya berwarna emas—atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu. Karena rasanya sangat janggal, abnormal, bagi indera-inderanya yang seakan tidak pernah bekerja lagi entah sejak kapan. Rasanya seperti terbangun dari tidur panjang, yang lama, dan jauh tenggelam di alam mimpi, kemudian dihempas jatuh pada lantai pualam hitam keras yang kini menjadi pijakannya.

Harry Potter menunduk, menyapu setiap inci kulitnya yang terekspos utuh tanpa satu helai benang pun yang menutupi, setidaknya satu milimeter, dari bagian tubuhnya—bocah itu serta merta menggeleng seakan tidak peduli—yang mana memang betul, dan aneh, karena rasanya ia sama sekali tidak menginginkan apapun untuknya, terutama untuk ia pakai, saat ini. Tangan kurusnya lagi-lagi menyapu anak-anak poni hitam legamnya yang dengan bandel kembali ke posisi awal—dan saat itulah ia sadar bahwa sama sekali tak ada lensa bundar yang membantu penglihatannya saat itu, tidak seperti biasanya, namun, sekali lagi, aneh, karena ia dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas.

Matanya mengerjap kembali. Satu, dua kali—dan tertangkap olehnya dinding merah yang kokoh menjulang sampai ke langit-langit di bagian kirinya. Ia serta merta menoleh ke arah berlawanan, dan tampak olehnya lintasan besi yang terbentang dari ujung barat sejauh ia memandang, sampai ke ujung timur, dan seakan membuatnya _déjà vu_, meskipun Harry tidak bisa mengorek ingatannya lebih jauh tentang benda itu—rasanya seperti sebuah sekrup kini mengunci rapat setiap memorinya.

Ia berjalan pelan, kaku, sekali lagi, seakan otot-otot dan sendinya belum pernah digerakkan semenjak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, kemudian menghenyakkan diri pada satu-satunya bangku kayu panjang di area itu.

Ia menunggu, menunggu, menunggu—entah menunggu apa. Tetapi ia terus terduduk di tempat itu. Tak pernah ada angin, bahkan bernapas pun ia sudah lupa bagaimana. Rasanya janggal, tapi sekaligus terasa benar, dan nyaman.

Waktu tidak berputar di tempat itu, namun tidak juga berhenti di tempatnya. Semua bagaikan paradoks—tidak ada, namun ada. Harry tidak tahu sudahkah lama atau sebentar ia terduduk di situ ketika seekor anak kucing berbulu cokelat, entah datang dari mana, mengeong-ngeong kecil sembari menggosok-gosokkan pucuk kepalanya pada tungkai Harry yang telanjang.

Sekali lagi, semuanya terasa _déjà vu._

"Oh, hei, _little friend_," celetuk Harry, menyeringai janggal—karena otot-otot wajahnya yang bagaikan batu. "Kau tersesat juga di sini, eh?"

Kucing itu mengeong kecil seakan mengerti bahasa manusia.

"Kau tahu tempat ini apa, _little friend?"_

Si kucing mendekur dengan kepala kecilnya tersembunyi di balik tungkai Harry.

"Aku juga. Aneh, ya?" Harry membungkuk, lalu menggaruk bagian belakang telinga kucing itu pelan. "Hei, namamu siapa?"

Kucing itu memejamkan matanya, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara lain kecuali dengkuran yang semakin keras.

"Bagaimana kalau Manny? Lumayan bagus, kok…" gumam Harry lebih kepada diri sendiri, sedangkan kucing itu—yang kini secara tidak resmi bernama Manny—sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan tubuh digelungkan seperti bola bulu berwarna cokelat susu di samping telapak kaki Harry.

Harry menghela napas keras—atau setidaknya ia pikir begitu, karena sesungguhnya tidak ada udara yang keluar dari mulut maupun hidungnya. Kulit telapak kakinya merasakan bulu lembut si kucing Manny, namun sama sekali tidak merasakan kontraksi otot yang mengembang-mengempis seiring napas teratur seekor kucing yang sedang tidur pada umumnya. Ia hanya merasakan bulu, dan hanya itu.

Semuanya bagaikan sudah mati—_dia _sendiri pun _mungkin_ juga tidak ada. Namun, benarkah…?

_Tempat apa ini?_

Ia kini terdiam. Kembali menunggu. Terus menunggu, menunggu entah apa.

Tangannya sesekali mengelus lembutnya kulit si kucing Manny untuk sekadar memberikan aktivitas pada tangannya—kendati begitu, ia tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan di sana, dan sesungguhnya ia juga tidak butuh _itu_, karena udara di sini sama sekali tidak dingin. Sekali lagi, sama sekali tidak ada angin yang bertiup—atau mungkin _dirinya_ yang tidak merasakan apapun, entah.

Ia memutar pandangan ke sekelilingnya, berharap melihat sesuatu, atau sesosok, yang ia tunggu—meskipun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia tunggu. Namun sepi, kosong. Dan kini rasanya ia ingin kembali ke tempat asalnya—

Namun dari mana ia berasal? Semuanya hitam, hitam, dan hitam sebelum seberkas cahaya terbias di balik kelopak matanya—

"Harry!"

Sebuah suara berat menerjang telinganya, dan rasanya bagaikan disentak seribu gendang yang bertalu-talu heboh di dalam dada dan perutnya. Ia mengenal suara itu seperti mengenal suaranya sendiri, ia tahu siapa yang datang, bahkan tanpa perlu repot-repot memutar lehernya ke tempat di mana pemuda paruh baya itu kini berdiri—di samping tembok merah besar yang menjulang sampai ke langit-langit.

"Dad!"

Harry bangkit berdiri, menendang si kucing Manny tidak sengaja dalam keterburu-buruannya untuk menggapai si pemuda dalam dekapan erat—dan membuat kucing itu mendesis keras karena merasa terganggu. Harry tidak peduli, karena detik selanjutnya ia sudah menerjang James Potter hingga ayahnya itu hampir terjengkang ke lantai pualam yang sangat keras karena kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Harry! Sudah besar, kau, _my boy_." Tangan besar pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam Harry yang identik dengan miliknya sendiri. Menyeringai lebar melihat anaknya kini sudah hampir sama tinggi dengan dirinya.

"Yeah, aku sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan?" Harry tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Duduk, duduk, _haaah_, perjalanan yang panjang…" gumam James seraya menghempaskan dirinya di atas bangku kayu panjang tempat anaknya terduduk menunggu sejak tadi.

Harry menghenyakkan diri di sebelah ayahnya, kini menatap pemuda itu lebih seksama yang ternyata juga tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun, seperti halnya dirinya. Namun rasanya biasa saja, tidak aneh, dan sama sekali tidak janggal.

"Dad, ini tempat apa?"

"Hm?" James memandang ke sekeliling dengan mata sedikit disipitkan—ia juga ternyata tidak memakai kacamata. "Tidak tahu, coba tebak… Hogwarts?"

"_Nah_, Hogwarts kan kastil, Dad, mana mungkin seperti ini."

"Lalu apa? Menurutmu ini suatu tempat di Godric's Hollow?" cetus James, masih melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya singkat. "Tidak tahu. Mungkin saja…"

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, beralih pada pikiran masing-masing dalam kesunyian yang rasanya memekakkan telinga, namun sekaligus, entah kenapa, terasa nyaman.

"Dad," celetuk Harry setelah beberapa saat.

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau bilang 'perjalanan panjang', kau dari mana?"

Sesaat sepasang bola mata _hazel_ milik James tampak membulat, terpekur, sebelum kemudian mulutnya membentuk lengkungan ke atas, tersenyum misterius. "Siapa yang tahu aku dari mana? Atau kita akan ke mana? Atau di mana kita sekarang? Bukankah prinsip ruang dan waktu tidak berlaku di sini, Harry?"

Harry terdiam sebentar, kemudian menegakkan punggungnya dengan dahi mengernyit dalam. "Jadi…?"

"Harry, apakah kau benar-benar berada di dalam tempat ini? Maksudku, apakah segala sesuatu yang seharusnya _janggal_ terasa biasa saja di tempat ini?" Harry terdiam, lama, kemudian mengangguk ragu-ragu. "Ya, karena aku pun begitu. Kau tidak berada di sini karena kau memang _tidak menempati area ini._ Karena apa?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anaknya, James melanjutkan, "Karena, Harry, kita memang tidak sedang berada dalam materil ruang yang riil. Kita berada dalam sesuatu yang jauh, jauh dari nalar manusia. Bukan dalam satuan ruang, ataupun waktu. Kau tahu apa, Harry?"

Harry menatap wajah yang sudah tidak muda lagi itu dengan seksama, memikirkan segala jawaban yang ia tahu, memutar otaknya keras hanya untuk menemukan jawaban tak masuk akal yang terdengar kekanak-kanakan (_'kita sedang bermimpi bukan?')._ Ia menggeleng.

"Kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tahap selanjutnya, Harry, menuju tahap _peradilan_. Kita akan pergi jauh dari area ini menuju sebuah tempat di ujung sana. Tak pernah terjamah manusia hidup," tutur James, senyum kebapakan masih terpatri di wajahnya.

Namun Harry memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan sedikit dengan mata agak dipicingkan. "Maksudnya…?"

"Kau sudah tidak _hidup_, Harry. Dan kewajibanku, sebagai ayahmu, adalah menjemputmu di tempat kau menunggu sejak hari kau meninggal. Kau akan _terus_."

Lelaki tujuh belas tahun itu terpekur, kaget luar biasa saat mendengar kata 'meninggal' dan 'terus', terlebih keduanya keluar dari mulut James seolah ayahnya itu sedang membicarakan ramalan cuaca. Matanya melebar, sementara tangan kanannya meraba dada sebelah kirinya, mengharapkan ada sebuah detakan keras yang mendobrak-dobrak rusuknya saat ini—namun sama sekali tidak ada. Tangannya beralih menutup hidung dan mulutnya, merasakan udara hangat yang _seharusnya_ bisa ia embuskan saat ini—namun tidak ada, sama sekali tidak ada. Rasanya dingin.

Ibu jarinya menyentuh bagian urat nadi di pergelangan tangan kanannya—tidak ada detak, sama sekali tak ia rasakan.

Harry mendongak, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan ketidakpercayaan, takut, dan kaget bercampur jadi satu. Ingin protes, bahwa ini semua hanyalah sekadar mimpinya yang absurd dan aneh—namun tidak bisa, tenggorokannya bagaikan dipotong begitu saja.

"Kau bisa, Harry, kau akan _terus_."

Dan bagaikan disuntik, keberanian sontak mengalirinya dengan tegas, menggantikan sel-sel darah merah dan putihnya yang pernah dengan deras mengalir di arteri dan venanya. Meskipun masih sedikit tidak yakin, bocah itu toh bangkit berdiri, berjalan pelan menuju dinding merah tempat ia melihat ayahnya muncul, berdiri dengan punggung menghadap benda itu.

"Ayo, Dad," gumam Harry dengan volume sangat kecil.

James serta merta bangkit berdiri—dan saat itulah Harry melihat si kucing Manny sejak tadi bergelung terlupakan di belakang kursi tempat ia dan ayahnya duduk. Harry berjalan pelan mengitari bangku panjang itu, kemudian menggendong Manny di antara dua lengannya yang kurus, merasakan lembutnya bulu itu yang sama sekali tidak hangat—sama seperti kulitnya.

Mereka—James, Harry, dan Manny yang masih tertidur bergelung di pelukan Harry—melaju mantap menuju dinding merah yang kokoh itu, berjalan terus meskipun sebutir ragu masih terselip pada keyakinan Harry. Terus, terus, dan terus—hingga menembus dinding merah itu, dan horizon yang sepenuhnya lain terbentang sejauh medan pandang ketiganya.

.

**FIN**

**(A/N)**

Oke sebenernya ini fic rada ngasal... hampura nya :( Sebenernya juga bingung, ini masuknya ke genre apa yah...

Pas gue baca lagi, kok asa rada maksa ya? -a diksinya juga bertele-tele, deskripsinya kebanyakan, uhhh... concrit eah :(

Btw, _**revie**_**_w_?**


End file.
